


【龙龄】曙光（上）

by jz0111



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jz0111/pseuds/jz0111
Relationships: 龙龄
Kudos: 1





	【龙龄】曙光（上）

/“张九龄”

“嗯？”

张九龄回头，看见的是漆黑的枪口。

—我见过我父亲被一枪射中心脏倒在我面前，鲜血顺着他的胸口和后背淌出来，他就安安静静躺在那儿。

我恨他。

后来，枪口对准了我。

“昨日晚间十一点，云城曙光区一居民宅遭遇大火，经过警方调查，确认户主为张氏集团董事长张仲元，男，25岁......”

电视里播放着新闻，王九龙看着桌子上的资料皱眉，拿起遥控器关了电视。他看了看时间觉得差不多了就起身去换衣服，窗外的凉风吹进来，掀开了他桌上的几张档案纸。

张仲元，男，25,岁，昨日晚间十一点在家中死亡。

死亡原因：安眠药致死。

他将那几张档案纸压好，又摩挲了一遍档案上的照片，在脑海里记住这张脸。这张脸的主人前几天还来见过他的双胞胎弟弟，之后再没有见过别人了。

办公室全身镜映着的他，一身黑色警服裹着修长的身形，他正了正警帽去了监狱的地下室。

本来他要去审讯室去看看死者生前见过的最后一个人，但是他直接奔了地下室，那里还关着命案的最大嫌疑人。踏入地下室就等同于踏入地狱，拷问的狱警从来不会手下留情，每天都会从里面传出惨叫声，他们企图通过惨叫声让人们生出一点怜悯心，然而等待他们的除了酷刑就是死亡。

“狱长”杨九郎敬礼，微微低着头等着王九龙问话，里面刘九思正在对命案唯一的嫌疑人用刑。王九龙问审的怎么样了，眼睛一直盯着里面带血的鞭子。

“嘴太硬了”杨九郎摇摇头，他在这里守了快要一天了，听换岗的兄弟说，嫌疑人是张家的管家，昨天被抓回来到现在一句有关命案的话都没有说出来。

皮鞋敲在地面的声音提醒了刘九思，他停了手里动作退到一边去。王九龙凑近看了一眼浑身是血被捆坐在椅子上的人，白净的手捏住他的脸强迫他看着自己，嘴角慢慢勾起，眼里闪过嗜血的光芒，“不听话的孩子是要吃苦头的”。

管家向王九龙吐了一口血沫子，骂他不是个好东西胡乱冤枉人。王九龙也不恼，接过刘九思的帕子擦掉脸上的沫子，把帕子塞进管家嘴里不让他出声，有小狱警在犯人腹部撒了些白色粉末，接着就是一碗冷水撒在上面，顿时烦人小腹烧得皮开肉绽血肉模糊，他嘴里填了帕子不能叫出声，满头的汗成了发泄痛苦的途径。

在门外的杨九郎听见里面冷水浇下皮开肉绽的声音绷直了身子不敢大喘气，里面刘九思更是待在一边看着这幅惨状攥紧了手，他们只是听说监狱长心狠手辣，没想到还能亲眼看到听到这样痛苦的用刑，之前有人曾经因为这个活活被疼死，算是个酷刑了，这个法子没有轻易用过。

王九龙点了烟，嘴里慢慢吐出烟圈，扫了一眼椅子上那个快要虚脱的人，“才第一次就受不了了？呵呵，继续这么干，他什么时候点头愿意说了就停”

就是不知道你那个时候还有没有命点头。

杨九郎再次敬礼目送王九龙出了地下室的门，捂着胸口差点瘫到地上，他没有看见王九龙在里面如何审嫌疑人，只是觉得他的背影都觉得发怵。

审讯室里张九龄带着手铐倚在身后的木质椅子上，看着孟鹤堂在台灯下写写画画，抬起手来打了个哈欠，眼角都快有了眼泪，“我说孟先生，我不是好好待在房间睡午觉，您说您把我叫过来干嘛呢？这不是破坏我还没有几天的生命历程吗？”

孟鹤堂抬头看了他一眼，又看了一眼手表，想着差不多王九龙快到了，紧接着低下头去写他的东西，没有理会张九龄这个将死之人连珠炮似的话。

“有什么话能不能等我睡完了午觉再跟我说，你们规定烦人可以睡午觉的啊，更何况是我这还没有几天活路的人呢，我睡得正香给我拽起来，回去还得重新睡，那得耽误多少事儿——”

他还没有说完，门就被突然打开，他努力睁开快要困掉的眼皮看着门外脸上冰冷的周九良，对着他嘿嘿一笑，“周狱警，您说是不是？”

张九龄努力伸个懒腰的功夫，他看见孟鹤堂拿着他写的东西出了门，然后他听见皮鞋碰到地面的声音，门被掩着他什么也看不见，只能靠着还不错的耳朵听见门外小声交谈的声音，应该是在说他的罪名。

弑父，是要处死刑的。

他想了想，应该还有一个星期就要去天堂了。

他继续懒着身体，企图在这个硬的不行还有一个十分碍事的小桌子的椅子上眯一小会儿，耳朵却没有放松下来继续听着外面的声音——门被轻轻打开又关上，又是他刚才听见的皮鞋声音，还闻到了烟味儿和血腥味儿。

他眯着眼睛，对上王九龙的目光。

冷漠无情，像高原上的狮子看见了猎物，虎视眈眈。

他对于王九龙是不是狮子样的目光不感兴趣，只是出于礼貌笑了一下，继续瘫在椅子上问“狱长，什么风把您吹来了？”他又朝门口看去，“平常不都是孟先生审讯吗？”

一双黑眸里充满了好奇，张九龄眨着眼睛问他。然而王九龙看着他的黑眸没有回答，想起来他见张九龄第一面还是三个星期前在张家宅子里，他自首说自己杀了张老爷子。张家一队双胞胎，一个安眠药致死连尸体都被烧了，一个在监狱里等着死刑的到来。

可是他的眸子里一点悲伤都没有。

“张九龄”王九龙想起他出办公室前看过张仲元的照片，双胞胎还真是一模一样，“你哥哥昨天死了，你就不伤心吗？”

张九龄闻言叹了一口气，胳膊肘搭在面前小小的桌子上，身体稍微坐正，双手捧着脸说“我要是伤心他就能活过来，我伤心一辈子都愿意。”

眼里闪着泪光，张九龄低头看着手腕上的手铐，似笑非笑，“但是没有用啊，不过我很快就可以去陪他了。”

王九龙不懂，他那天在张宅的眼神明明包含了不情愿，明明是求助，他怎么现在看着一点没有恨呢。张九龄看着那双皮鞋一点点靠近他，余光瞥见王九龙的双手撑在桌子两侧，上面还带着点没有洗掉的红色。王九龙弯腰去看他，“好孩子，抬起头来看我”

张九龄以前听说，云城监狱长王九龙是个极度冷血的人，手段也是阴毒。他以前觉得世上没有真正狠心的人，但是他对于父亲的命案不甘心，他向他投去了求助的目光，可是冷血的监狱长并不领会。

他见过那样冰冷的眼神，将人生吞活剥，像暗夜里的一把刀，直插心脏。

不过他也不怕，总归还有这么几天活头。他抬头凑近了看他那双眼睛，却被王九龙掐着脸离他更近了些，他被掐的疼了，眼里翻出了泪顺着脸颊往下滑，“你杀了我吧...”

“不要试图骗我”王九龙凑近他的耳朵，“不然你最后只能像你家的管家一样，浑身上下没有一块好地方”他把张九龄摔回椅子上，叫周九良带他回去好好等着死刑。

王九龙再次点了烟，想着刘九思有没有问出来什么有用的东西，孟鹤堂敲门进来，说了说这次命案的情况——“死者吃了过量的安眠药导致死亡，之前张家的管家和死者都见过张九龄，但是并没有看出什么异样来，张九龄也是安分守己地待在单人监狱里”

孟鹤堂扣了资料夹子，拿手指挡了一下鼻子，“狱长还是少抽烟的好”

王九龙站在窗台处继续吐着烟圈，问他“张九龄这么安分吗？”

“是的，您安排的住处和吃食都是最好的，他也没有多问什么，毕竟他刚进来的时候被其他犯人吓到过，本来心智就不太成熟所以可能会...说些胡话，但是目前都不好说，毕竟只还有一周就要执行死刑了。”

“嗯？”王九龙偏过头来，朦胧的烟圈之中稍微能看出他再次紧皱的眉头，“听说张家对他不好，张老爷子就是因为被他记恨才被杀的”

“对，其他住户都这么说，但是现在张家没有人了，这方面还是没办法作证。”

门再次被敲响，刘九思进来，衣服上还带着些地下室的血，“老大，人死了，但是他说，他也不知道前因后果，他只是放了火想要跑路”

王九龙灭了烟蒂，窗户上的玻璃映出他的一抹邪笑，“没事，说了实话就算有价值了。”

“总归就是个放火的，成不了大器，把张九龄盯紧了就行。”

王九龙看着即将落下去的太阳，想着今夜该如何度过，难不成要像张仲元那样吃安眠药，最后就睡死在了房里，连尸体都烧没了。

可笑，他又没有罪，哪里用得着安眠药。

夜晚降临，张九龄窝在床上吃完了狱警小哥送来的晚饭，心想为什么没有一顿好饭，天天青菜豆腐的，他想吃肉都没有。无奈之下，他只能对着来收饭盘子的小哥双手合十，“兄弟，明天能不能加点肉啊？不然还没有执行死刑我就饿死了。”

在狱警兄弟看来张九龄真就是被吓傻了一样，平常人早就愁眉苦脸顿顿不吃了，这小子倒好，住着单人间还不行，还要顿顿加肉吗？“兄弟，经费紧张，先凑合吧”

“哎...”张九龄整个身体往后仰，呈大字型躺在床上，盯着灰色的天花板出神，再看看床边升起的月亮，心想一周之后他就看不见云城的月亮了，该去天堂了。

是天堂，是母亲去的天堂。

“不给吃本少爷还不稀罕呢”宽大的囚服和手腕上的手铐限制了他的起身，好不容易能坐起来的时候他又看见了王九龙。出于本能，他先捂着小心脏差点要碰瓷，想了想不对，应该先护住脸，毕竟今天王九龙掐疼他的记忆还在脑海里，“狱长，又是什么风把你刮到我这来了？”

他很纳闷，为什么王九龙不说话。

他看着王九龙腰间的手枪，和那天父亲死的时候身边的手枪很相似，但是警方用的枪还是不一样的。那把手枪杀了他父亲，现在警方的枪要来杀他，他不甘心。

王九龙在门口看着他没有什么反应，张九龄跳下床去立在他面前，看这个人是不是个假的。两个人的距离很近，他又闻到了烟草味儿。趁着狱警换班的空隙，他在王九龙嘴上啄了一口。

王九龙脸上表情没有什么波澜，一双眼睛反倒有些出卖他，终于舍得动嗓子的王狱长开口，“你知道勾引监狱长什么罪吗？”

“乱枪打死？浸猪笼？”张九龄耸肩，“对于我来说有什么区别，总归都要死的”

“而且，就算我勾引了，您也得接不是？”他身体微微前倾，看着王九龙的眼睛勾起嘴角，“可是再高冷的男人，嘴巴亲起来也是软的”

腰间被枪口抵着，张九龄被迫与王九龙支开些距离，他盯着那把枪，嘴角扬起一点王九龙看不到的弧度，而后绕过那把枪，从另一边靠近王九龙，用只有两个人才能听见的声音说“毕竟要是云城有名的监狱长睡了一个杀人犯，会轰动全城的”

“您说是杀我哥哥的凶手缉拿归案的消息值钱，还是一向狠毒的王九龙警狱长睡了他底下一个弑父杀兄的人值钱？”

他看到警卫换班回来的身影，悄悄支开他和王九龙之间的距离，他看到王九龙眉头轻皱的模样感觉很满意，带着不知名的笑意去看今天升起来的明月。只不过他刚走一步，枪口就抵上他的后脑。

“你知道你刚才说的话，我现在就能对你开枪”

张九龄转过身来，枪口正对他的额头，“您知道我哥哥曾经也站在你这个位置对我做过同样的事吗？”

他轻笑，“欲加之罪何患无辞，总归是要死的人，我害怕加一条罪名？”

“狱长”换班回来的警卫对门口的王九龙敬礼，打断了两个人的对话。王九龙收了枪，看着张九龄的眼睛想从里面读出点什么。

然而张九龄并没有给他这个机会，他眼里透出来的东西是天真，是冤枉。

张九龄看着王九龙离去的背影，脸上浮起微笑。


End file.
